John Martyn Concerts 1980s
1980 January 1980-01-27 New Zealand, Ngaruawahia (Waikato river), Sweetwaters 'festival of Music, Culture and Technology'. Shared bill on two day festival with Elvis Costello, Renee Geyer, Split Enz, Mi-sex. John played on the Sunday morning 1980-02-22 UK, London, University of London Union (Malet Street, WC1). "John Martyn + Friends | Amba Spartacus | Fri. Feb 22. 8.00pm | £2.00." The show carried the logo of Rock Against Racism; Reggae - Soul - Rock'n'Roll - Jazz - Funk and Punk - Our Music! 1980-02-29 UK, Pilton, Worthy Farm. Friday. Supporting act Talisman; admission £ 2.00. "It was a very small event, probably no more than 100 people in the audience. 1980-00-00 Ireland, Limerick, Glentworth Folk Club. This concert took place March or April. March 1980-03-14 UK, Bournemouth, Winter Gardens. Band gig featuring Phil Collins on drums and vocals. John Giblin played bass but poster incorrectly states John Gidman. "B'mth Winter Gardens | Friday 14th March | *John Martyn* | Solo & Accompanied | *Featuring* | *Phil Collins* | *John Gidman* | plus | *The Outsiders* | Show Starts 7.30p.m." Tickets £ 3.50, £ 2.50, £ 1.75 and £ 1.00. (bootlegged). 1980-04-10 Netherlands, Amsterdam, Melkweg (broadcasted VPRO radio). 1980-04-12 Netherlands, Rotterdam, Eksit. Saturday night. 1980-04-13 Netherlands, Groningen, Huize Maas. Solo gig with Scullion as supporting act. Sunday night, 20:30 hours. More than 100 people attended. May 1980-05-20 UK, Tolworth (London), Tolworth Recreation Centre uncertain. "Tolworth Recreation Centre | Fullers Way Nth | John Martyn | and Friends | + support | May 20th at 7.30 pm | Price £ 3.25". 1980-05-30 UK, Ewell, Bourne Hall uncertain. "In aid of Epsom Riding for the Disabled Assn | Bourne Hall | W. Ewell | John Martyn | Charity Concert | May 30th 8 p.m." Tickets £ 2.60 in advance, £ 2.95 at door. June 1980-06-05 Greece, Athens, Lycabettus Amphitheatre. World Environment Day concert; shared bill, bad weather, small audience. "The only consolation was that the concert was broadcast in its entirety over national radio, reaching many homes with its message The Seas Must Live. Those that did brave the elements came equipped with blankets and winter coats. But even so, the concert, perched high above the glittering lights of Athens on Lycabettus hill, was exhilarating, with the soulful electric guitar of John Martyn and later the orchestra of Yannis Markopoulos, its traditional Greek music echoing out into the night." 1980-00-00 UK, London, Queen Elizabeth Hall (South Bank). August 1980-08-12 Scotland, Shetland, Lerwick, Garrison Theatre. Admission £ 3.00 Foggy day on island, John turned up solo anyhow. (bootlegged). 1980-08-13 Scotland, Edinburgh, Festival Club. "This is upstairs at the Edinburgh Playhouse. It was a great night though I can remember next to nothing about it." (John Neil Munro) September 1980-09-06 UK, St. Ives (Cornwall), Guildhall. September Festival; with supporting act. 1980-10-17 UK, Epsom (London), Baths Hall. 1980-10-18 UK, Manchester, Polytechnic. 1980-10-20 UK, Birmingham, Town Hall. 1980-10-22 UK, Norwich, University of East Anglia. 1980-10-24 UK, Hull, University. 1980-10-25 UK, Colchester, Essex University. 1980-10-26 UK, Canterbury, Lyceum (Odeon). 1980-10-27 UK, Brighton, Dome. 1980-10-29 UK, Leeds, University. Riley Smith Hall, 1980-10-30 UK, Coventry, Lanchester Polytechnic. 1980-10-31 UK, Huddersfield, Polytechnic. November 1980-11-01 UK, Loughborough University. 1980-11-02 UK, London, New Apollo Victoria theatre (Tickets £ 4, £ 3.00 or £ 2.50). "Dereck Block presents- | John Martyn | plus support | Sunday, 2nd November 1980 | Evening 7-30 | No Cameras or Recording Equipment. | No Ticket exchanged nor money refunded. | Official Programmes sold only in the Theatre." 1980-11-04 UK, Bangor, University of North Wales. 1980-11-05 UK, Liverpool, Mountford Hall. 1980-11-07 Scotland, Stirling, University. 1980-11-08 Scotland, St. Andrews (Fife), University. 1980-11-09 Scotland, Edinburgh, Odeon Theatre. 1980-11-10 Scotland, Glasgow, City Hall. Ten gigdates in Italy to promote Grace and Danger. Advertised on back of first issue of Buscadero magazine: "John Martyn and Band in Concerto". 1980-11-21 Italy, Genova, Teatro Massimo. "Place full, very good gig largely based on the Grace and Danger songs. Amazing John Giblin on bass" (Fausto Meirana). 1980-11-22 Italy, La Spezia, Teatro Civico. There's also a reference to Stezzano, cinema teatro Eden for this date. 1980-11-23 Italy, Milan, Teatro Cristallo, in the afternoon. Bootlegged, 45 minutes; day of big earthquake Southern Italy. 'He played half the gig solo, the rest with Danny Thompson and a drummer I can't remember... Danny was wearing an improbable orange worksuit which made him look like a huge carrot.' (Giampaolo Abbondio). 1980-11-24 Italy, unknown. 1980-11-25 Italy, Mestre, Teatro S. Marco. 1980-11-26 Italy, unknown. 1980-11-27 Italy, Roma, Tendastrisce. Supporting act Marco Bonino. Admission Lit 4.000; about 2.500 people turned up. After this concert John gave an interview to Prisma magazine. "Where his music had to adapt to the weather conditions; to the wind, and to the rain that insistently participated in the concert." Show was also reviewed in the Ciao 2001 issue of 14 Dec 1980. 1980-11-28 Italy, Napoli, Teatro Politeama (uncertain). 1980-11-29 Italy, Firenze. December 1980-12-01 Italy, Bologna, Palazzo Sport. 1981 1981-00-00 UK, Norwich, University of East Anglia. (Astounding solo echoplex set). Glorious Fool Tour Band: Max Middleton (keyboards), Alan Thomson (bass), Jeff Allen (drums) and Danny Cummings (percussion). Supporting act "Bumble & The Beez" 1981-02-25 Scotland, Stirling, University (Rock goes to college, BBC Video: Some People Are Crazy, Grace and Danger, Save Some, Eibhli Ghail, Couldn't Love You More). "This was the Grace And Danger Album gig, held in the Pathfoot building. He started with a blinding solo version of Outside In (also Seven Black Roses later on). Huge energy with a great band, and Save Some was fantastic. A really good gig, even though I must admit it's not my favourite album. I met him afterwards and asked to do an interview for the student magazine - which he kindly agreed to but it didn't happen." (David Ward Maclean). March 1981-03-00 UK, London, Paris Theatre (with band). Broadcast by BBC In Concert April 11. April 1981-04-00 Canada, Ottawa, Beacon Arms Hotel. 1981-04-05 Canada, Montreal, Le Club. 1981-04-09 Canada, Toronto, The Edge. 1981-05-00 Ireland, Waterford, Bridge Hotel (solo). "The gig was organized by a local group of music lovers who arranged several gigs with other artists for the Waterford area. They operated under the banner 'Music Moves'. John played the gig solo starting with an acoustic set but changed over to electric due to the sounds of a 21st birthday party being held in an adjoining room. The content was very similar to the Old Grey Whistle Test footage of John playing solo shown after the 'Johnny Too Bad' documentary." (Paul Flynn). 1981-05-21 UK, Birmingham, Odeon 1981-05-22 UK, Brighton, Dome 1981-05-23 UK, London Dominion Theatre 1981-05-24 UK, London Dominion Theatre 1981-05-26 Ireland, Dublin. 1981-05-27 Ireland, Cork. 1981-05-28 Ireland, Limerick, Savoy Theatre. 1981-06-00 France, Pacé (Bretagne). Difficult first part to James Brown. 1981-06-19_21 UK, Glastonbury Festival. 18.000 crowd, first benefit Campaign for Nuclear Disarmament. Shared bill with Hawkwind, Gong, Gordon Giltrap, Richard & Linda Thompson, New Order, Taj Mahal, Steve Ashley, Judy Tzuke, Ginger Baker and others. July 1981-07-12 Ireland, Lisdoonvarna (Clare), 4th Lisdoonvarna Festival. The festival was on Friday, Saturday and Sunday; John played the final night on 6.30 hrs. "A blistering success" (Margaret Collins). "Zenith Promotions present the 4th Lisdoonvarna Festival | County Clare | Ireland | Featuring Chris de Burgh & his band | Paul Brady & his band, Planxty | The Beat, John Sebastian, Lindisfarne | De Danann, John Martyn and his band, Steel Pulse | Moving Hearts, The Roches, Clannad | Country Joe McDonald, Shakin' Pyramids, Freddie White | Dr. Feelgood, Roy Harper and his band, Home Service, Stockton's Wing, Rhythm Kings | Arizona Smoke Revue, Chris Smither, Tony Koklin & Wall To Wall | Seamus Ennis, Hank Wangford Band, Johnny Coppin, Dave Edwards Band, Last Night's Fun, Dan Ar Bras and special guests Scullion (farewell performance) | 10th, 11th & 12th July, 1981." 1981-08-12 UK, Bristol, BBC Studio (A little night music, BBC Video: Johnny too Bad, Outside In, Hurt in Your Heart). "Will be touring the UK in mid-autumn as part of a four month world tour opening in Australia on September 1st. Also takes in New Zealand, North America and Europe." (NME 4th July 1981) 1981-10-23 UK, Manchester, Free Trade Hall. 1981-10-24 UK, Liverpool, Royal Court Theatre. 1981-10-25 Scotland, Edinburgh, Playhouse. 1981-10-26 Scotland, Glasgow, Pavilion. 1981-10-27 UK, Lancaster University. 1981-10-28 UK, Newcastle, City Hall. 1981-10-30 UK, Poole, Wessex Arts Centre. 1981-10-31 UK, Aylesbury, Friars (Maxwell Hall). Extra act Marillion. From an advert: "At the Maxwell Hall | Friars Aylesbury | Saturday, October 31st, 7.30 p.m. | John Martyn | and his band | + Bumble & The Beez | + special guest | Marillion". 1981-11-01 UK, London, Hammersmith Odeon. 1981-11-02 UK, Plymouth, Top Rank. 1981-11-03 UK, Bristol, Colston Hall. 1981-11-04 UK, Oxford, Apollo Theatre (now New Theatre). 1981-11-05 UK, Guildford, Civic Hall. 1981-11-06 UK, Birmingham, Odeon. 1981-11-07 UK, Sheffield, Lyceum Theatre. 1981-11-22 Netherlands, Rotterdam, Lantaren/Venster (Lantaren 1). 1981-11-23 Netherlands, Amsterdam, Paradiso. Supporting act Cindy Perez, 1981-11-25 Belgium, Bruxelles, Ancienne Belgique. 1981-12-21 Scotland, Glasgow, Pavilion Theatre. 1982 Well Kept Secret Tour Band: Ronnie Leahy (keyboards), Alan Thomson (bass), Jeff Allen (drums), Danny Cummings (percussion) 1982-00-00 Germany 1982-03-08 Northern Ireland, Belfast, Grosvenor Hall. (supported by Light) 1982-03-09 Ireland, Dublin, Stadium. 1982-05-24 Netherlands, Arnhem, Stokvishal. 1982-05-28 Netherlands, Amsterdam, Paradiso. 1982-09-17 UK, Southend, Cliffs Pavilion. 1982-09-18 UK, Guildford, Civic Hall. 1982-09-19 UK, Malvern, Winter Gardens. 1982-09-20 UK, Manchester, Free Trade Hall. 1982-09-21 UK, Liverpool, Philharmonic Hall. 1982-09-23 UK, Newcastle, City Hall. 1982-09-24 Scotland, Dundee, Caird Hall. 1982-09-25 Scotland, Aberdeen, Capitol. 1982-09-26 Scotland, Inverness, Eden Court Theatre. 1982-09-27 Scotland, Glasgow, Pavilion. 1982-09-28 Scotland, Stirling, Albert Hall. Supporting act David Ward Maclean and John Boyd. "This gig was organised by my friend Ted Christopher of Roadshow Music (Bridge of Allan), who kindly gave the supports to myself and another Stirling musician John Boyd. I met JM on the steps of the venue when I arrived, shook hands and went into soundcheck. 1982-09-29 Scotland, Edinburgh, Playhouse. 1982-10-01 UK, Birmingham Odeon Theatre. 1982-10-02 UK, Milton Keynes Bowl, Six Of The Best show; Genesis Benefit Concert for WOMAD (World Of Music And Dance). Ticket price £ 9.00 (advance) and £ 10.00 on the day. "Organisation Peter Gabriel put together around 1980 to present different types of modern music acts from all over the world. It was overambitious at the time and suffered substantial losses. After JM came the Blues Band who tried to get everybody warmer in the cold October rain. They did a good job - only to be let down badly by the next act, Talk Talk." (Nick Stevenson) 1982-10-03 UK, Croydon, Fairfield Halls. 1982-10-04 UK, Hitchin (Hertfordshire), Regal. 1982-10-05 UK, Nottingham Rock City. Tickets £ 5.00. Also announced for October 7th. 1982-10-06 UK, Lancaster, University. 1982-10-07 UK, Hanley, Victoria Hall. 1982-10-08 UK, Sheffield, City Hall. 1982-10-09 UK, Leeds, University. 1982-10-10 UK, Oxford, Apollo Theatre. "Outlaw Artists Ltd | presents | John Martyn | Evening 7.30 | Sunday 10th Oct 1982". Tickets £ 3.75. Hung Up, Don't Want to Know from Philentropy were recorded here; also Hiss On The Tape from the Gun Money US remix single. 1982-10-12 UK, Durham, University. 1982-10-13 UK, Bradford, University. 1982-10-14 UK, Colchester, Essex University. 1982-10-15 UK, Southampton, Gaumont Theatre. 1982-10-16 UK, Cardiff, University. 1982-10-17 UK, Bristol, Colston Hall. 1982-10-19 UK, Norwich, University of East Anglia. 1982-10-21 UK, Brighton, Dome (Johnny Too Bad, Make No Mistake from Philentropy recorded here. Also bootlegged, 90 minutes). 1982-10-22 UK, London, Hammersmith Odeon. With band, supporting act Durutti Column. Friday night, 19:30 hrs. Tickets £ 4.50, £ 4.00, £ 3.50. Phil Collins came on at the end. "In this dislikeable group, with its flat-handed drummer, superfluous percussionist and preposterously insensitive keyboardist, Martyn simply plugs in his heavy metal guitar. It's tiresome, it's lazy, it's wasteful." (Richard Cook, NME, Oct 30 1982). Another recollection: "Great energy there, he played most of the set on tiptoe!" 1982-10-23 UK, London, Hammersmith Odeon (perhaps Dominion). With band, supporting act Any Trouble. "Extra show by public demand." Tickets £ 3.50 - £ 4.50. 1983 Australian Tour 1983-01-00 Australia, Melbourne, Dallas Brooks Hall. 1983-01-22 Australia, Adelaide, Opera Theatre 1983-01-25 Australia, Sydney, Her Majesty's Theatre (supporting act Redgum). "The Promcom Corporation | presents | John Martyn & Redgum | Tue 25th Jan 1983 8:30 pm." Tickets $ 15.90 (stalls). 1983-01-28 New Zealand, Pukekawa (Waikato river), Sweetwaters Festival (main stage) "John played on the Friday night on the main stage, he was really excellent and then as a bonus he played on the Aerial Railway stage on the Saturday evening to a reasonably small audience (the majority were watching UB40 I think). He was superb. [] It was an outdoor concert and the stage had been built with an excellent backdrop of Ponga trees and ferns, really quite something." (Sue Richardson). 1983-01-29 New Zealand, Pukekawa (Waikato river), Sweetwaters Festival (Aerial Railway stage). 1983-01-30 New Zealand, Auckland, Mainstreet club. 1983-00-00 UK, London: (Four songs for Philentropy recorded). 1983-00-00 UK, Manchester, Polytechnic Students Union. "JM struggling to stand but not at his worst." (Craig Millar). March 1983-03-19 Germany, Ludwigshafen, Friedrich Ebert Halle. Saturday night, 20:00--02:00 hrs. Südwestfunk SWF 3 Festival, with band, televised and bootlegged. John plays with much energy having to compete with the preceding Whitesnake, and George Thorogood & the Destroyers. Moderation: Christoph Lanz and Berd Mohrhoff. 1983-03-22 Germany, Bochum, Zeche. Tuesday night, 20:00 hrs. "Peter Rieger Konzertagentur | präsentiert | 'Well Kept Secret' | John Martyn Band | Tour '83." Also: "Keine Haftung für Sach- und Körperschäden." 1983-03-24 Germany, Frankfurt, Alte Oper (Mozart Saal). 20:00 hrs, tickets DM 20. Spring tour Jeff Allen (drums), Alan Thomson (bass). "Two complete sets, one solo and one ensemble. No support act for the two-hour shows." (NME 26 February 1983) April 1983-04-08 France, Lyon, West Side Club (with band). Recorded for Radio Bellevue FM, 1983-04-09 France, Paris, Theatre Le Palace (with band). 1983-04-10 Belgium, Elsene, Aula V.U.B. (Campus Etterbeek of the Vrije Universiteit Brussel). Sunday night, 20:30 hrs. Tickets Bfr 320. Someone wrote on the back of a ticket stub: "Concert fantastique devant circa 300 personnes. Tout était bon. Super bassiste. Rien à redire." 1983-04-12 Netherlands, Amsterdam, Paradiso. (I was there). Supporting act Well Brian, tickets fl 10,00. 1983-04-17 UK, Bournemouth, Winter Gardens. 1983-04-18 UK, Cardiff, St. David's Hall. 1983-04-19 UK, Bradford, University. 1983-04-20 UK, Newcastle, Dingwalls. 1983-04-21 UK, Hull, Dingwalls. 1983-04-22 UK, Mansfield, Leisure Centre. 1983-04-23 UK, Aylesbury, Friars. 1983-04-24 UK, Northampton, Derngate Centre. 1983-04-27 UK, Chippenham, Goldiggers. 1983-04-29 UK, York, University Hall 1983-04-30 UK, Plymouth, Polytechnic. Cancelled. 1983-05-01 UK, Cheltenham, Town Hall. "World's End Music | Tryclops Ltd present | John Martyn | and His Band | Cheltenham Town Hall | Sunday 1st May 8 p.m. start | All seats advance £3.25." 1983-05-02 UK, Reading, Hexagon. 1983-05-04 Ireland, Dublin, Stadium. "Tamsin Music | presents in concert | John Martyn & his band | National Stadium | Wednesday, 4th May 1983 | at 8 p.m." Tickets £ 6.00. Reviewed in Irish Times. 1983-05-05 Northern Ireland, Coleraine, Ulster University. 1983-05-06 Northern Ireland, Belfast, Queens University Students Union (Snack bar). 1983-05-13 US, New York, The Bottom Line (2 sets, first time in this venue). "An evening with the John Martyn Band." All seats $ 7.50. 1983-05-17 Canada, Montreal, Le Spectrum. (Advertised in Montreal Gazette). 1983-05-17 Canada, Ottawa, Barrymore's Music Hall. Tuesday concert, bootlegged. 1983-05-19 Canada, Toronto, Larry's Hideaway. 1983-05-00 US, Chicago, unknown: Apparently there also was a Chicago show broadcasted May 1983. June 1983-06-09 Germany, Heinsberg, Festhalle Oberbruch. With band, broadcast WDR II. 1983-06-10 Germany, Bremen, Schauburg. Alan Thomson (bass, synth), Jeff Allen (drums). Various FM radio broadcast, 60 and 44 minutes; digitally rebroadcasted in the nineties. 1983-06-11 Germany, Köln, Großer Sendesaal. WDR II 'Open House', with band, 85 minute broadcast. July 1983-07-31 Ireland, Lisdoonvarna (Clare), 6th Lisdoonvarna Festival. Shared bill with Van Morrison, Rory Gallagher and Amazulu. Poster text: "6th Lisdoonvarna Festival | 30th - 31st July 1983 | August Holiday Weekend | ... Sun. Van Morrison and his Band | Moving Hearts | John Martyn and his Band | Climax Blues Band | Amazulu | Flying Pickets | The Blades | Max | ... Sun. 1.00 p.m. - 2.30 a.m. | Presented by RTE 2 radio | 'Acrobatic displays, theatre, & numerous other sideshows'. | Sunday Ticket £ 10.50." John was scheduled with his band from 5.30pm through 7.00pm. "John Martyn was boring to the level of distraction, never performing like he did two years ago in the same venue." And: "I found him to be a major disappointment. It must be remembered that he was working in very difficult conditions, because it was during his act the Waterford Free Wheelers began to do battle with the gate-crashers" (Margaret Collins). September 1983-09-00 UK, Leeds, Leeds Festival (solo). 1983-10-12 Ireland, Bray, Royal Hotel. "This gig was so good I went to the Drogheda gig too" (James Quinn). 1983-10-14 Ireland, Drogheda, White Horse Hotel (West Street). Supporting act Seanie McPhail and Geno Coyle. Thursday night, 20:30 hrs, tickets £ 4.00. Sold out. 1983-10-15 Ireland, Salthill (Galway), The Castle. Duo show with Alan Thompson and drum machine; part of a club tour. Saturday night, 21:00 hrs, tickets £ 4,00. "A very relaxed and entertaining gig" (Margaret Collins). November 1983-11-09 Scotland, Glasgow, Henry Afrikas club. With Alan Thomson (bass, synth) and Jeff Allen (drums). Simultaneous FM radio broadcast, 90 minutes. "A couple of hundred fans without tickets had to be turned away and also missed the radio broadcast." (Stuart Lapping) 1983-11-13 Scotland, Dundee, Whitehall Theatre. 'Goodguys presents John Martyn in concert, Sunday 13th November 1983. Advance ticket £ 3.00, At door £ 4.00.' 1983-11-14 Scotland, Ayr, The Pavilion. 'Goodguys presents John Martyn in concert, Monday 14th November 1983. Advance ticket £ 3.00, At door £ 4.00.' "I travelled up from London to see John play these successive nights." (Simon Bryant). 1983-11-17 Italy, Bergamo, Teatro Nuovo. John with Alan Thomson (bass, synth, drum machine). 1983-11-00 Italy, Milano. Trio with Alan Thomson and Jeff Allen on drums. 1983-11-00 Italy, Bologna. 1983-11-25 Italy, Roma, cinema Palladium. Friday night. Admission 7.000/ 9000 Lire. Uncertain if it took place but L'Unità announced: "He hasn't yet announced the line-up with which he will perform, last time he came with a trio and no disdain for the electric guitar, but if he has overwon his economic problems we will see him also being accompanied by a keyboard." 1983-11-28 Germany, München, Alabamahalle. Recorded for radio and broadcast 11 March 1984. 1984 June 1984-06-24 UK, Glastonbury (bootlegged, 60 minutes). July 1984-07-15 Scotland, Galashiels 1984-07-17 Ireland, Limerick, Savoy Theatre. 1984-07-27 Ireland, Drogheda, White Horse Hotel (West Street). Sold out. 1984-07-29 UK, Port Eliot, St. Germans (Cornwall). Elephant Fayre (bootlegged, 90 minutes). Jonathan Richman and the Modern Lovers and The Fall also appeared at this fayre, which took place on the grounds of Lord Eliot's stately home. Poster text: "27-29 July 84 | Elephant Fayre | Video Theatre Music Dance | Prefab Sprout : The Fall : The Armoury Show : Linton Kwesi Johnson & The Dennis Bovell Dub Band : John Martyn : John Harle : Jonathan Richman & The Modern Lovers : Neil Innes : Rumillajta (from Bolivia) : The Joeys : No Fixed Address (Australian Aboriginal Band) : Popticians : Centre Ocean Stream : Cliffhanger : And dozens more. 1984-08-30 Scotland, Edinburgh, Queen's Hall 1984-09-22 UK, London, Royal Festival Hall. 1984-10-07 UK, Ambleside (Cumbria), Zeffirellis. 1984-10-10 Scotland, Glasgow, Cumbernauld Theatre (acoustic). Sapphire Tour November 1984-11-12 UK, Keele, University. 1984-11-13 UK, Manchester, Free Trade Hall 1984-11-14 UK, London, Dominion Theatre (FM Radio broadcast). 1984-11-15 UK, London, Dominion Theatre 1984-11-18 UK, Folkestone, Leas Cliff Hall. 1984-11-19 UK, Chippenham, Golddiggers. 1984-11-22 UK, Guildford, Civic Hall 1984-11-23 UK, London, Camden Palace Theatre (recording of Live from London). "Trilion pictures present | John Martyn | Camden Palace | Friday 23 November | Doors open 7.30pm for 8.00pm SHARP SHOW | Special Performance for Satellite Television Broadcast | Tickets £ 3.75 from all agents" 1984-11-25 UK, Birmingham, Odeon Theatre. 1984-11-26 UK, Brighton, Dome. 1984-11-27 UK, Bristol, Colston Hall. 1984-11-28 UK, Oxford, Apollo. 1984-11-30 UK, Workington, Carnegie Theatre. December 1984-12-01 Scotland, Dundee, Bonar Hall (Park Place). 1984-12-02 Scotland, Glasgow, Pavilion. "Glasgow Pavilion Theatre | John Martyn | In Concert | Sun 02nd Dec/84 | 7.30pm | £4.50 | Front Stalls." 1984-12-03 Scotland, Edinburgh, Assembly Rooms / Music Hall 1984-12-09 Scotland, Edinburgh, Usher Hall. "Roy Deane/Rockmine | presents | The Ethiopia Benefit | In Aid of 'Save the Children Fund' | The Usher Hall, Edinburgh | Sunday, 9th December, 1984 | Doors open 6.30 p.m." Ticket price is unclear; printed £ 10.00 stalls, 'upper circle unreserved' £ 8, but also stamped £ 4. So perhaps they became cheaper. With Jack Bruce, Charlie Watts, Rory Gallagher, Ian Stewart, Don Weller, Willie Garnett, John Picard, Clem Clempson, Bruce Gary, Ronnie Leahy, Rick Wakeman, John Martyn, Bert Jansch and others. (Charity show for famine relief; bootlegged.) John played Dealer/Outside In, One World and Johnny Too Bad. He also joined the last set but with mixed results: "Martyn, in an apparently inebriated state, attempted to join in on Set 5, and can be heard on guitar at a few points on the tape. He only lasted a few tunes, and you can hear a few shouts of protest from the crowd." A person named Chris posted some photos on Flickr of the occasion with a memory: "John Martyn played a set at a rather bizarre concert in the Usher Hall, Edinburgh, for famine relief. I saw him in a nearby pub beforehand and he was, as they say, steamin'. He had blood on his face, presumably from an argument with a door frame or his manager. Whatever it was, he was very angry. For some reason, he seemed to have issues with Rory Gallagher that night. ... To complete this lineup of oddities we had Charlie Watts on drums, Ian Stewart on piano, Rick Wakeman on keyboards, and Dick Heckstall-Smith on saxophone." More persons remembered this show: "John Martyn was drunk out of his skull and was physically being held back by the roadies before he finally managed to get loose and get onto the stage. He behaved really obnoxiously and played the same too. During the last set he unplugged Rory Gallagher and tried to plug his guitar into Rory's amp." "Martyn made a real pest of himself during the last set. He could be heard taunting Rory from the edge of the stage with gentleman Rory responding the wink and a wave every so often. There were 'tuning problems' stemming from Martyn plugging into Rory's amp. Towards the end of the set, Martyn sat at the back of the amps, plugged in and let out bends and squeals on his SG at the most inopportune times. I think he was definitely aiming to spoil Rory's performance. On the last number, he came round from the back area, and joined them on stage, but once again, rather than jamming, he just tried to spoil the show, and was clearly drunk." So not an encore this time eh. 1985 Sapphire Tour January 1985-01-16 UK, Coleraine, University of Ulster. "U.U.S.U. (Coleraine Ents.) | Presents | John Martyn | and His Band | Coleraine Students Union | Wed., 16th January, 1985 | Doors open at 8.00 p.m. | No Cameras No Recorders No Alcohol" Admission £ 3.00 (Students, advance tickets), £ 3.50 at door. "There was definitely a gig at The University of Ulster, Coleraine in Jan/Feb 1985 because it was the first time I saw him. Remember it being a solo gig and John doing an onstage dance with Billy, the head of the SU at the end - Singing in the Rain with umbrellas." (Doug Miller). 1985-01-18 Ireland, Salthill (Galway), The Castle. Friday night, 20:30 hrs. Duo performance probably with Foster Paterson. 1985-01-31 Norway, Oslo, Club 7. Duo with Foster Paterson. FM broadcast in two parts after the date on NRK Radio (total time 1 hr 9 min). In the 60s and 70s Club 7 was a centre for counterculture in Norway. Operations were stopped in 1985. February 1985-02-03 Danmark, Copenhagen, Montmartre (Duo performance with Foster Paterson). 1985-02-06 Netherlands, Nijmegen, probably Doornroosje (bootlegged, audience recording). 1985-02-08 Netherlands, Amsterdam, Melkweg. 1985-02-09 Netherlands, Leeuwarden, Zalen Schaaf. Duo performance with Foster Paterson. Saturday night, 21:00 hours. Supporting act Skuor, a Frisian rock group. Gig organized by Stichting De Ooievaar; audience about 250 people. 1985-02-12 Germany, Köln, Luxor. Duo performance with Foster Paterson. "Maybe the best concert I've seen by the man." (Rolf Spengler) 1985-02-13 Germany, Mannheim, Capitol. 1985-02-14 Germany, Berlin, Quartier Latin (Metropol). 20:00 hrs. 1985-02-15 Germany, Hamburg, Markthalle. 1985-02-16 Germany, Bremen, Schauburg. 1985-02-17 Germany, Bochum, Zeche. May 1985-05-18 UK, Leeds, University. 1985-05-27 UK, Hull, Spring Street Theatre. June 1985-06-02 UK, London, Jubilee Gardens. With Foster Paterson; Greater London Council free two day festival. "Jobs & Environment | Southbank, Jubilee Gardens |GLC Jobs Year '85 | 2 day festival | Music | Theatre | Exhibitions | Cabaret | Kids Area | Stalls | Speakers | Saturday June 1st 12-6 PM | Open Workshops on Jobs & the Environment | Speakers, Exhibitions, Demonstrations | Sunday June 2nd Noon to Late | Gil Scott Heron & Amerefacade | John Martyn, Winston Reedy | Malopoets (from Soweto) | Ruby Turner, Fionnuisce | Microdisney, Annie Whitehead | Guest stars, Funghetti Quartet" 1985-06-04 UK, Wolverhampton, Grand Theatre. 1985-06-05 UK, Croydon, Fairfield Halls. 1985-06-21 US, New York, The Bottom Line (2 sets). Shared bill with Chris Rush. 1985-06-22 US, New York, The Bottom Line (2 sets). Shared bill with Chris Rush. 1985-06-26 Canada, Toronto, Larry's Hideaway. July 1985-07-27 UK, Cambridge, 21st Cambridge Folk festival. (Band gig, broadcasted by BBC seven months later, also released on CD 2003). "A fantastic day, John followed Vin Garbutt and Loudon Wainwright III, and the event closed with Christy Moore and Paul Brady August 1985-08-26 UK, Edinburgh, Queen's Hall. With band, bootlegged. "Downhome Music | At the Festival | Proudly | Presents | John Martyn | And Guests | A Festival Performance | on | Mon 26th Aug/85 | at | The Queens Hall | South Clerk Street, Edinburgh | 10.30pm | unreserved | £4.00 adv / £4.50 door" Summer 1985-00-00 UK, Sheffield University (with Foster Paterson) Supporting act Kevin Siesay. September 1985-09-07 Ireland, Limerick, Savoy Theatre. October 1985-10-11 Netherlands, Rotterdam, Doelen (Big Hall, second act, Pandora's Music Box Festival). Cancelled John was to play with Foster Paterson and Alan Thomson, Friday night from 22:30 to 23:30 hours. First night in a two day, four hall festival with 35 acts.. Other acts included Nico, Einstürzende Neubauten, Nick Cave, Hula, Alan Vega, Defunkt, Jeffrey Lee Pierce, Triffids, The Legendary Pinkdots, Echo & the Bunnymen, Anne Clark, Fur Bible, Green on Red, Fatal Flowers, Tex & the Horseheads, Swans, The Rain Parade and The Long Ryders. John cancelled at the last moment and was replaced by The Legendary Stardust Cowboy (US) in combination with Claw Boys Claw (Amsterdam), which turned out to be quite a surprising act. Other cancellations were Jesus And Mary Chain Gang, and The Lighthouse Keepers from Scotland. 1985-10-12 Netherlands, Amsterdam, Melkweg (Saturday). "John Martyn & Band". November 1985-11-07 Scotland, Durham, Dunelm House. "A Benefit Concert for Jobs & the Environment." 19:30 hrs, tickets £ 4.50. "The Legendary John Martyn | Appearing Live at Dunelm House | Durham City (Durham Students Union) | With Michael Chapman - Bar to Midnight | with Gerry Kaley & Chuck Fleming | at 7.30pm on 7th November 1985 (Evening Bar)." 1985-11-15 UK, London, Dominion Theatre. 1986 Piece by Piece Tour "Harvey Goldsmith Entertainment Presents" Band: Foster Paterson (keyboards), Alan Thomson (bass), Dave Cantwell (drums) 1986-02-01 UK, Norwich, University of East Anglia. 1986-02-02 UK, Ipswich, Gaumont Theatre. 1986-02-04 UK, Newcastle, City Hall. 1986-02-05 UK, Leeds, Town Hall. 1986-02-06 UK, Hull, City Hall. 1986-02-07 Scotland, Edinburgh, Assembly Rooms - Music Hall. 1986-02-08 Scotland, Aberdeen, Capitol Theatre. 1986-02-09 Scotland, Glasgow, Pavilion Theatre. Sunday night. Reviewed Glasgow Herald one day later. Lots of hecklers and Hamish Imlach was in the audience. 1986-02-10 Scotland, Ayr, The Pavilion. 1986-02-12 UK, Dunstable, Queensway Hall. 1986-02-13 UK, Guildford, Civic Hall. 1986-02-14 UK, Canterbury, New Marlowe Theatre. (FM radio broadcast). 1986-02-15 UK, Bournemouth, The Pavilion Theatre. 1986-02-16 UK, Cardiff, St. Davids Hall. 1986-02-17 UK, Exeter, University. 1986-02-19 UK, St. Austell, Cornwall Coloseum. 1986-02-20 UK, Cheltenham, Town Hall. 1986-02-21 UK, Brighton, The Dome. 1986-02-22 UK, Southend, Cliffs Pavilion. 1986-02-24 UK, Oxford, Apollo Theatre. 1986-02-25 UK, Bristol, Hippodrome. February 26, 1986 Apollo Theatre, Manchester, ENG 1986-02-27 UK, Hanley, Victoria Hall. 1986-02-28 UK, Nottingham, Royal Centre. 1986-03-01 UK, Birmingham, Odeon Theatre. 1986-03-02 UK, London, Hammersmith Odeon. (Radio London broadcast, 100 minutes). Sunday, tickets £6.00, £5.00. Rumour that surprise guest for 3 March includes Robert Palmer. 1986-03-03 UK, London, Palladium. "Harvey Goldsmith Entertainments proudly presents | Special 20th Anniversary Concert | featuring John Martyn | with surprise guests | plus support | Martin Stephenson & The Daintees | London Palladium | Monday 3rd March | 7.30 pm." (Capital Radio FM broadcast, 30 minutes) Two tracks released on Lonely Love singles. Five songs broadcast by BBC2 on TV five days later. Ad and flyer mention special guest appearance by Robert Palmer but apparently he never showed up. Tickets £ 6.00 and £ 7.00. 1986-03-05 Ireland, Dublin, Stadium. "Tamsin Promotions | present | The John Martyn Band | National Stadium | Wednesday, 5th March | at 8.00 p.m." Tickets £ 7.50. (probably bootlegged, 55 minutes). 1986-03-06 Ireland, Cork, Connolly Hall. 1986-03-07 Ireland, Galway, Leisure Land. Friday night, 20:30 hrs. Supporting act Hot House Flowers. "The Piece By Piece Tour | John Martyn & His Band & Guests | List Band Members: Alan Thompson (bass/keyboards), Foss Patterson (keyboards), Mike sic Cantwell (drums) and Colin Tully (sax) | Leisureland | Friday, 7th March, 8.30 p.m. | Special Guests: Hot House Flowers | Seated concert." John played until 23:35 hrs. The Galway Advertiser conducted a short interview after the show. 1986-03-08 Ireland, Belfast, Queens University. 1986-03-23 Danmark, Copenhagen, Montmartre. 1986-03-25 Netherlands, Groningen, Stadsschouwburg. (And not the Oosterpoort.) 1986-03-26 Netherlands, Utrecht, Tivoli. Supporting act Francine Blok Quintet. 1986-03-27 Netherlands, Nijmegen, Stadsschouwburg. "RoDiO presenteert i.s.m. de stadsschouwburg: | John Martyn | 27 maart 1986 - Stadsschouwburg Nijmegen | Zaal open 19.30 uur | Aanvang 20.30 uur | Voorverkoop f 15.00 | Avondkassa f 17.50." 1986-03-28 Netherlands, Heerlen, Stadsschouwburg. With band, no supporting act. Friday night, 20:15 hrs. Tickets f 15,00 (advance), f 20,00 (door). Concert organized by Pinkpop boss Jan Smeets. Wrongly announced one week later. About 200 people attended and one synthesizer broke down. 1986-03-29 Netherlands, Amsterdam, Paradiso. 1986-03-30 Netherlands, Haarlem, Patronaat. 1986-03-31 Netherlands, Rotterdam, Arena. Monday night, 21:30 hrs. Admission f 12,50. Originally announced for 25 March but this must have been a double booking. April 1986-04-01 Netherlands, Den Bosch, Casino. 1986-04-05 Italy, Venezia, Tenda. 1986-04-07 Italy, Napoli, Teatro Tenda Partenope. 1986-04-08 Italy, Roma, Teatro Tenda Pianeta. 1986-04-10 Italy, Milano, Rolling Stone Club. "Special 20th Anniversary Concert | John Martyn | Special Guest | Kaimano | Presentato da Claudio Trotta per Barley Arts." 1986-04-11 Italy, Torino, Big Club. 22:00 hrs, admission L15.000. 1986-04-18 Germany, Bad Salzuflen, Glashaus. Full band club gig. "Glashaus | Discothek Bad Salzuflen am Hauptbahnhof | präsentiert | John Martyn | Piece By Piece | Freitag, den 18. April 1986 | um 21.00 Uhr - Einlaß 20.00 Uhr | Vorverkauf: DM 14,- | Abendkasse DM 17,- | Keine Haftung für Sach- und Körperschäden. [] Das Mitnehmen von Flaschen, Dosen, Waffen, pyrotechnischen Gegenständen, Tonbandgeräten, Film- und Videokameras ist untersagt." 1986-04-21 Germany, Frankfurt, Batschkapp. Monday night, 21:00 hrs, with band. Tickets DM 16 (advance), DM 16 (door). "Keine Haftung für Sach- und Körperschäden". 1986-04-22 Germany, Berlin, Quartier Latin. "Piece By Piece Tour '86 | John Martyn & Band Live." 1986-04-23 Germany, Hamburg, Fabrik. (FM radio broadcast) April 24, 1986 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG (Sound Waves For Greenpeace, with Echo & The Bunnymen, China Crisis, Love & Money, Joolz, Roger McGough, Steve Nallon & Dennis Waterman) 1986-06-00 Ireland, Dublin, Gaiety Theatre. With Danny Thompson; broadcast by RTE 'Live In Dublin'. DVD release 2005. 1986-06-11 UK, Kendal (Cumbria), Brewery Arts Centre, with Danny Thompson and Arran Ahmun. 1986-06-12 UK, Kendal (Cumbria), Brewery Arts Centre, with Danny Thompson and Arran Ahmun. Recording of Kendal 1986 during one of these nights. 1986-06-21 UK, Glastonbury, Stage 1: most tracks BBC Live. Saturday night. 1986-06-30 Israel, Tel Aviv, Hayarkon Park: supporting act for Jethro Tull, 'Greetings From Tel-Aviv'. 1986-07-18 Switzerland, Montreux, Casino. Band performance at jazzfestival. (FM radio broadcast, 65 minutes). 1986-07-21 UK, London, Shaw Theatre. "Shaw Theatre | Sensational Summer Sounds | present In Concert | A Rare Reunion Concert | John Martyn plus Danny Thompson | July 21-24, 7.30pm | £6/£4 Concs." 1986-07-22 UK, London, Shaw Theatre. With Danny Thompson (bootlegged, 90 minutes). 1986-07-23 UK, London, Shaw Theatre. With Danny Thompson. 1986-07-24 UK, London, Shaw Theatre. With Danny Thompson (bootlegged, 100 minutes). August 1986-08-02 UK, Cambridge, 22nd Cambridge Folk Festival. Trio played two sets. 1986-10-23 Scotland, Durham, Dunelm House (Students Union). With Danny Thompson. 1986-11-12 UK, London, Town & Country Club 1986-11-13 UK, London, Town & Country Club (Recording of the Foundations album). December 1986-12-09 Germany, Frankfurt, Sinkkasten. With Danny Thompson. Tuesday night, 21:00 hrs. 1986-12-11 Germany, Hamburg, Markthalle. Duo with Danny Thompson. 1986-12-15 Germany, Köln, Luxor Theater. Acoustic duo, Reunion Tour. 1986-12-16 Germany, Recklinghausen, Flexi. Acoustic duo, Reunion Tour. 1987 July 1987-07-04 UK, Iver Heath (Buckinghamshire), Pinewood Studios. Acoustic piano duo with Foster Paterson (Patterns In The Rain), captured on Island Alright Now video. Also a jam during the party featuring Eric Clapton. 1987-08-06 Belgium, Brussels, Mallemunt. Free solo acoustic with Danny Thompson on bass, open air. Rather tedious tuning. 1987-08-14 UK, Cropredy (Banbury, Oxfordshire), Festival - twentieth anniversary. "Fairport Convention | Invite you to their 20th Anniversary Weekend | at Cropredy near Banbury, Oxfordshire, England | Friday 14 August & Saturday 15 August 1987 | Featuring Simon Nicol, Dave Pegg, Dave Mattacks, | Ric Sanders, Martin Allcock With guests | Ralph McTell, Richard Thompson,, Dave Swarbrick, | Jerry Donahue, June Tabor, Cathy Lesurf plus, | from Jethro Tull: Ian Anderson & Martin Barre | With John Martyn & Danny Thompson, | Whippersnapper, Gordon Giltrap, | Chicken Shack, Le Rue, Mara, | The Steve Ashley Band, Muzsikas." First night closing act with Danny Thompson; broadcasted, 40 minutes. 1987-08-26 Ireland, Dublin, Theatre. Possibly a gig with Danny Thompson as DVD release points to this date. This however took place one year earlier. Foundations Tour Supporting act: Cry No More 1987-09-12 Italy, Chiaramonte Gulfi, Piazza Duomo (Sicily). With Danny Thompson; bootlegged. "There were less than 30 persons, but only big fans of John and Danny; we considered this unexpected visit a wonderful gift." (Angelo Firrito). Saturday night, might also have been preceding Friday. 1987-09-13 UK, London, Mean Fiddler. "A packed house, sweaty, we waited, waited, waited and waited again. Finally, yer man comes on stage, sings a bit, stylishly pukes into a thoughtfully placed bucket and exits. One and a half songs, Claire bit our ears all the way home..." (Bryan Dunbar). "Arriving at 7.30pm, JM didn't take the stage until around 11pm from memory - due to a flight delay from Italy. After performing MDD, John rushed from the stage and a few minutes later, his road manager announced that as John was physically ill backstage, the gig wouldn't be able to continue. It was a bummer but everyone was offered a refund or free entry to an upcoming Town & Country gig a month later. And as JM's road manager said upon the roars of disapproval when announcing the Mean Fiddler gig was to be abandoned: (thick Scottish brogue) '...Oh, come on now. You wouldn't want the man to play if he's not well, would ye?' " (Stephen from Melbourne, Australia). 1987-09-14 UK, Brighton, Dome. 7.30pm, tickets £ 5.50 stalls. 1987-09-15 UK, Oxford, Apollo Theatre. 1987-09-16 UK, Manchester, Free Trade Hall. 1987-09-17 UK, Liverpool, Empire. 1987-09-19 Scotland, Edinburgh, Queen's Hall. 1987-09-21 Scotland, Glasgow, Pavilion. 1987-09-22 Scotland, Aberdeen, Capitol Theatre. 1987-09-23 UK, Newcastle, City Hall. 1987-09-24 UK, Harrogate, Centre. 1987-09-26 Spain, Madrid. John also recorded Angeline and Over the Rainbow for the RTVE television programma Fin de Siglo, live in the studio. 1987-09-27 Spain, Barcelona. 1987-09-29 UK, Bristol, Hippodrome. 1987-09-30 UK, Leeds, Irish Centre. "The Irish Centre | York Rd. Leeds | John Martyn | And Band | Wednesday 30 September | guests Cry No More | 7.30pm." October 1987-10-02 UK, Folkestone, Leas Cliff Pavilion. 1987-10-03 UK, Norwich, University of East Anglia. 1987-10-04 UK, Reading, Hexagon. 1987-10-05 UK, Cardiff, St. David's Hall. 1987-10-06 UK, Nottingham, Rock City. 1987-10-07 UK, Cambridge Corn Exchange (supporting act Cry No More). 1987-10-08 UK, Cheltenham, Town Hall (supporting act Cry No More). "Town Hall | Pump Room | Cheltenham Town Hall | Cheltenham Borough Council | John Martyn | Thu 08 Oct | Evening 7.30pm." Tickets £ 4.00 advance and £ 4.50 on the door. 1987-10-09 UK, London, Hammersmith Odeon. "John arrived wearing a raincoat which he kept only during the first song, and then took off." (Robert Laugier). 1987-10-11 UK, London, Town & Country Club. John wore the same raincoat as in the Hammersmith Odeon but kept wearing it all concert long. "Each time John lowered a hand, sweat was flowing down the sleeves like a cascade." (Robert Laugier). 1987-10-12 UK, London, Town & Country Club. 1987-10-13 UK, London, Town & Country Club. 1987-10-15 Ireland, Belfast, Queen's University. 1987-10-16 Ireland, Dublin, Stadium. 1987-10-17 Ireland, Galway, Warwick. Saturday night, 22:30 hrs. "With his new 3 piece band." 1987-10-18 Ireland, Cork, Opera House. 1988 John headlined the outdoor concert that concluded the Lune Valley Festival, a three week event. February 1988-02-04 UK, Newcastle, City Hall (Thursday), plus support. March 1988-03-21 UK, Bristol, Bierkeller (supporting act Tanita Tikaram preceded by unannounced Tracy Chapman) 1988-03-28 UK, London, Sadlers Wells (supporting act Tanita Tikaram preceded by unannounced Tracy Chapman) 1988-03-29 UK, London, Sadlers Wells (supporting act Tanita Tikaram preceded by unannounced Tracy Chapman) " 1988-04-15 Germany, Wilhelmshaven, Pumpwerk. Solo gig. 1988-04-17 Germany, Köln, Luxor. 1988-04-19 Germany, Detmold, Hunky Dory. Solo set. 1988-04-20 Germany, Frankfurt, Sinkkasten. 1988-04-21 Germany, Bochum, Zeche. 1988-04-28 UK, Folkestone, The Metronome. July 1988-07-23 Italy, Giulianova, Rockroads festival (City park). John played a solo performance at the Rockroads festval in 1988 in Giulianova, on the third and final edition. John was not announced on the posters but there is no doubt he appeared on the Saturday night, so 23 July 1988. (The festival ran from Friday through Sunday.) My guess is he came as a replacement for Van Morrison and the Chieftains. Other acts announced: Martin Stephenson & the Daintees, Primal Scream, Derek B., Norman Cook, Double Trouble, Carmel, the Woodentops, the Primitives, the Weather Prophets, the Gang, the Vegetable Men and Yellowman and Sagittarius. Three thousand paying visitors over three evenings. 1988-07-24 Scotland, Fife, St. Andrews (Craigtoun country park): Eco Rock festival, ('Fife Aid'). Solo performance on second day of festival, captured on video. A roadie wrote "There were rumours that John Martyn may not be showing up to do his slot between Rick Wakeman and Van Morrison. A good few hours of hanging about ensued. There were sets by Steve Hackett, Davy Spillane, and Phil Manzanera and his all star band. Eventually a car rolled up, and John Martyn rolled out. 1988-09-12 UK, Liverpool, Neptune Theatre (bootlegged). 1988-09-23 UK, London, Watermans's Arts Centre. End of year: Solo tour (with Apprentice songs) 1988-11-28 UK, London, Royal Festival Hall (South Bank Centre). 1988-12-22 Scotland, Edinburgh, Music Box. 1988-12-23 Scotland, Edinburgh, Music Box. 1988-12-28 Scotland, Glasgow, The Sub Club. Wednesday night. John had hurt his hand and could only sing on this occasion. 1989 Spring tour with Foster Paterson March 1989-03-29 UK, Bristol, Bierkeller. 1989-04-12 UK, Southport, Arts Centre. 1989-04-17 UK, London, Hackney Empire (supporting act Robert Perry & special guests). 1989-04-18 UK, Cheltenham, Town Hall. 1989-04-19 UK, Birmingham (Digbeth), Irish Centre. Solo, special guest Robert Perry. Tickets £ 5.50; original print April 5 but manually changed.) 1989-04-28 UK, Cardiff, St David's Hall. 1989-05-07 Scotland, Glasgow, Renfrew Ferry. 90 minute show during Mayfest with Foster Paterson. Reviewed in Glasgow Herald. June 1989-06-05 UK, Liverpool, Hardiman House (with Foster Paterson). 1989-06-16 UK, Stoke on Trent, The New Wheatsheaf. 1989-08-09 Scotland, Stirling, The Albert Hall. Wednesday act during Stirling Festival. Tickets £ 5.00. "This was just John and Foster Paterson" (David Hardie). September 1989-09-10 Scotland, Glasgow, Glasgow Green. John was one of many supporting acts for Wet Wet Wet during a free concert visited by 80.000 people. 1989-10-05 Netherlands, Amsterdam, Paradiso. 1989-10-15 Germany, Hattingen, Wolfgang Borchert Realschule. Solo, electric on Sunday night. "20:00 Uhr | Abendkasse 10,- DM." And: "Veranstaltet von der Musiker-Initiative Hattingen und Bredebusch Concert Promotion. | Keine Haftung für Sach- und Körperschaden." Bootlegged. 1989-10-16 Germany, Osnabrück, Hyde Park. Three week tour with Ian McCallum Places visited: Glasgow, Kirkcaldy, Newcastle, Hull, Newtown Powys (Wales), Worthing, Southend on Sea, Telford (among others). November 1989-11-15 Scotland, Glasgow, Pavilion (with Ian McCallum). December 1989-12-01 UK, London, Mean Fiddler. Supporting act Robert Perry 1989-12-06 UK, London, Town & Country Club. 1989-12-14 Scotland, Glasgow, The Sub Club. 1989-12-17 Scotland, Edinburgh, Calton Studios.